


3:00

by wth_am_i_writing



Category: VIXX
Genre: Angst, F/M, Ghosts, Implied/Referenced Suicide, POV Second Person, Regret
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-18
Updated: 2018-12-18
Packaged: 2019-09-19 17:30:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17006034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wth_am_i_writing/pseuds/wth_am_i_writing
Summary: Regret is its own special type of hell.





	3:00

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on Tumblr on February 22, 2014.
> 
> Original Author’s Note: An anon requested “You’re madly in love with Ravi, but he rejects you, only to regret it later.” Honestly I had been at a loss of what to do for this fic for a while. I didn’t know how to take the prompt and make it not cliche, though I never thought the prompt was too difficult. I actually really like the prompt! A few nights ago, I was finally hit with inspiration. I wasn’t able to write it until now though, and this is the result. It’s really heavy, and is potentially a bit triggering. Anyway, I hope you enjoy, anon!

“Are you still up?” you asked, coming up behind Ravi’s study desk chair. “Oh, you’re studying. There’s a test tomorrow, right?” Ravi heaved a deep sigh and sat back in his chair, wiping his hands down his face.

“Can’t concentrate,” he muttered, bringing one hand back up to rub his eyes. He leaned back on the chair tilting his head back as he covered his tired eyes.

“Mmmm… Well you’ve had a long day, and it’s really late. If you don’t sleep now, you might not be able to get up in the morning. You know how hard it is to get you up,” you chided, coming around to his side and crouching down.

“But I can’t sleep either…” he sighed, suddenly sitting forward and covering his face again. “Maybe I should skip tomorrow. Just go straight to the training studio.” You tilted your head, wrapping your arms around your knees as you stared up at him.

“You’ll fail the test. You might even fail the class,” you warned him.

“I’d probably fail even if I showed up, so it wouldn’t matter anyway,” he muttered, not moving.

“You _can’t_ fail high school. This is your last year. Don’t give up now,” you scolded, rising up to your feet. You stamped your foot, crossing your arms over your chest as you glared down at him. When his shoulders started quivering and his breathing turned ragged, your anger subsided. He sobbed, and your chest clenched.

“You’re still crying?” you asked, reaching out to touch him, only to stop halfway as he cursed.

“ _Dammit_ ,” Ravi hissed, hitting the desk. You jumped back in surprise, retracting your hands back to your chest. “Why are things turning out like this?”

“I know things are tough, but you have to move on,” you whispered. “Your girlfriend’s gonna dump you if you keep crying like this.” He sobbed again, sinking down and burying his face in his arms, completely bent over his desk. “You hear me? I said she’s gonna dump you if you keep crying over this. Are you ignoring me?” When he didn’t speak, when he sobbed again and again, you sank back down and hugged your knees.

“Of course you’re ignoring me. It’s been like this for a while… But you’re getting more and more busy at the training studio, so I understand.” You sighed, completely unsure of how to comfort him. What was there you could do? His body was wracked with sobs, his breathing loud and hitched. You squeezed your knees tighter.

“Do you remember in freshman year? How everyone thought we were dating?” You smiled bitterly at the memory. “But you always denied the rumors. Even though you told them so many times, they still told me to back off. I think they knew…” You stared up at him, biting your lip. “Please don’t cry. _Please_ don’t cry. I know now. I understand, so you don’t have to be sad anymore… I know you rejected me because you’re a trainee. I know it wasn’t because of the girl you started dating right after. I _know_ now, so stop crying. _Move on_.”

Your words were no use. Ravi only continued to sob. His form looked pathetic and frail. He was working himself too hard. He’d burn out soon if something didn’t change soon. You turned your attention to the ground and bit your lip as you tried to think of what to do. You suddenly remembered to check the time. Snapping your head in the direction of his nightstand, you clenched your fists in your nervousness. You cursed, rising to your feet. Reaching out, you gently shook Ravi’s shoulder.

“You should go to bed. You should really go to bed. It’s 3:50,” you pleaded. His sobbing calmed down. “Please go to bed. Please, sleep for me. Go to school tomorrow. Don’t fail that test, please don’t fail the test.” Ravi reached for a tissue and blew his nose. He turned his gaze towards the ceiling. You patted his arm urgently. “ _Please_ go to sleep.” He pushed his chair back and stood. He walked the few steps to his bed, brushing right past you, and collapsed on his bed. 3:53.

“What’s the point of doing any of this when you’re gone,” Ravi mumbled, gripping the sheets and beating his bed.

“Do it for me _because_ I’m gone,” you answered, though you knew he couldn’t hear. “Please graduate. Please debut…” Ravi rolled over in bed, breathing evening out as exhaustion carried him to sleep.  3:58.

You sighed, happy that he’d finally drifted off. You lifted your hands and stared at you wrists, chest tightening as you filled with regret. Taking a deep breath, you looked back up at Ravi’s sleeping form.

“If I’d known I would ruin your life like this, I wouldn’t have picked up that knife,” you breathed. Your hands shook. You felt like crying.

There was a tap at your shoulder.

4:00.


End file.
